Just a mind
by Mika Ryoko San
Summary: A fathers grief leed to the preservation of just a mind and the creation of a monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a mind**

**By- Mika Kun**

**Chapter One- The acident**

**Disclamer**- _I do not own Code Lyoko_

Franz sat by the bed watching the pale girl for any changes. He had escaped with only a broken leg while Aelita, his only daughter, had been thrown into a coma. The tears ran down his face freely now. The computer was running full speed. All her memories were being translated to computer code. He wished there was something more he could do. If anyone came in, it would look as though he couldn't care less about his daughter since he was working on his laptop. It was just the opposite that was true. He was working on his laptop to try to save his daughter. The computer models for Lyoko were ready. All he had to do now was run the calculation for how much memory and power would be needed for the computer and then he could build it.

Unbeknownst to him, a flaw was present. That flaw was Xana.

After the calculations had run, Franz determined that the computer would have to have two hundred thousand terabytes

He knew that they would have to be spread throughout Lyoko's five sectors. He came up with the idea for towers to spread the terabytes throughout Lyoko.

He had built the return to the past without knowing what type of power it would draw. He did not think to calculate the power for it. All he could think of was to make the computer and Lyoko before his daughter's memories became impossible to store on a normal computer. He wanted to believe she would live, but he also knew he had to be realistic. Aelita could die and if she did, he wanted her memories ready to be implanted in an Artificial Intelligence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a mind**

**By- Mika Kun**

**Chapter Two- Sacrifice to save**

He waited for fifteen more minutes and his computer beeped, saying it was all clear to make the computer. All the specks would work. Franz was overjoyed. He did not know, however, if the scanners would work. He did not to risk himself just yet because he still had to make the computer and so he decided to send his wife.

He should of thought of all the things that could have gone wrong, but he could not, as all he wanted to do was save his daughter.

He told the nurse that he had to leave. The nurse knew what it was like. They could not bear to be away from their loved ones but could not stand to see them in the state they were in. The nurse doubted if the girl would last more then a few weeks.

Unbeknownst to her, Franz was leaving to experiment on his wife. He was going to use her transfer to make sure everything would go right.

He did not expect the first transfer to go well, or the organism to live.

When he got home, his wife was sitting with her back to the door. He grabbed some chloroform and a rag. He put it over his wife's face and she fainted almost immediately.

When she woke up, she was in one of the first scanners, a series of electromagnets. It did not work. All it did was inflict pain.

"One down and one to go, my love," Franz told her.

His wife could only look on in fear.

He hooked up a electronic generator to a metal ball in side two others.

He grabbed his wife and put her in the innermost shell, closing all three shells.

His wife whimpered.

He turned on the generator and turned the dial to 35,000 volts and 0.02 amps.

He knew more then an amp would kill the person in the scanner.

He wanted, from his experiments, to learn two things. One was if someone could survive the scanners and the other was that if they did not survive the scanner, would their mind's information be transferred to the computer?

His wife screamed in agony.

He raised the volts. Nothing happened. Again and again he raised the volts. Nothing happened.

His wife kept screaming.

He raised the amps. Nothing. He raised them as high as he could and still have someone live.

Nothing happened.

"Goodbye my love," he said as he pulled the amp switch to 500,000.

His wife gave a final scream of agony and then silence.

Her body was absolutely electrified. She had begun to melt into the scanner.

Where was her mind?

It made it to Lyoko.

Franz deleted it.

Aelita went missing later that day.

Franz put his daughter into the scanner. He turned the dial to 500,000 amps and her mind made it to Lyoko. Then, he made the elfin AI and put his daughters mind in it.

He tried to use the return to go back before the accident. It worked but his daughter was not there and the supercomputer had all but shut down.

He found, however, that others had been working on the same project and had non lethal scanners. He stole three of them, hoping to get his daughter back.

It took him almost three years, the amount of time he had gone back, to get the scanners working.

He pulled Aelita program and tried to bring her back.

He hit the devirtualization button.

Nothing happened.

He had no will left after that.

He used the old scanner to send himself to Lyoko. When he got there, he merged himself with Lyoko, becoming no different then a tree.

He had no body, unlike his daughter.

There he watched, making sure she was safe.

After a few years, some students found the computer and turned it on.


End file.
